Remember Our Time
by CrimsonWolfSaid
Summary: Uno puede tener una buena vida, en una lujosa mansión, todo el dinero del mundo, una pareja increíblemente atractiva y un hijo…pero eso no fue lo que el joven Nara Shikamaru pidió. No quería nada de eso, amaba a su hijo si es cierto, pero no a la madre. Al volver a Konoha se topa con su único amor quien tiene a un pequeño niño a su lado, ¿Qué hará?


Buenas :3 Esta historia la hice escuchando MJ - Remember the time

Aclaro, nada es mío mas que la trama.

Personajes, son de Kishimoto y así. Por favor disfruten, si hay alguna falla en la ortografía por favor avísenme que a veces se me pasan algunos errores :( Bueno, gracias. n_n

* * *

– ¿No tiene nada que decir?

–Muy bien, entonces firme aquí y quedaran oficialmente divorciados.

–Hai...

Un matrimonio estaba deshaciéndose, no, ya estaba deshecho en el momento que se dio el si. La verdad me pareció problemático meterme con una mujer mayor que yo pero no pensé que lo fuera tanto a tal grado que me enredara con un hijo, mujeres, no las entiendo.

–Muy bien, me llevare esto y estas copias se la pueden quedar ustedes si desean.

–Muchas gracias, Sasori.

–Por nada, pasare más tarde a ver al pequeño Wataru.

–Cuídate.

–Ustedes también, hasta luego.

Al irse el pelirrojo, la rubia se fue contra el azabache abrazándolo y enterrando su cara en el pecho del joven.

– ¿Ahora que sucede, Temari?

–Ya esta hecho...

–Así es.

– ¿Por que?

–Ambos sabíamos que este día llegaría.

– ¡Pero si me hubieras dado la oportunidad de -!

–Basta por favor, no me gusta que hagas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya están.

–Eso lo dices por que aún no has podido olvidar a esa mujer...

–Temari...

– ¡No, Temari nada! ¡Es verdad y tú lo sabes! ¿Nunca pudiste olvidarla, cierto?

– ¿Lo ves? Ella sigue ahí... ¡es por eso que lo nuestro no funcionó!

– ¡Basta Temari! ¡¿Lo nuestro nunca fue que no lo entiendes?! Si me casé contigo era por Wataru, no por amor. Es mejor que cada quien vaya en distintos caminos.

–Me iré a vivir a Konoha.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Lo dije, ¿que no? Tú en un camino y yo en otro.

– ¡¿Y tú hijo qué?!

–Vendré a verlo los fines de semana como esta escrito, si pasa algo y se trata del niño, no dudes en llamarme.

–Esta bien...

Se preguntaran, ¿quien es el imbecil que se divorció de una mujer tan bella?

Pues ese imbecil, soy yo. Si, la verdad estoy en problemas ahora con sus hermanos por que al final si me divorcié de ella y son tan celosos, en primer lugar no me casé con Temari por amor, como anteriormente lo dije, fue por Wataru, nuestro hijo.

¿Cómo pasó? Se los explicaré, había regresado de una boda, o más bien regresé después de colarme a la boda lo cual no era necesario pero no quería que me vieran ahí. Cuando llegué a casa todo ebrio, Temari me esperaba y todos nosotros sabemos que pasó esa noche.

En fin, el producto de aquella noche fue Wataru y no tuve otro remedio más que casarme con ella, si... me casé con una mientras amaba a otra.

Pero esa otra, ya estaba casada y con un hijo, bueno, el hijo ni siquiera es del esposo, ella mismo me lo confirmó. Se casó por que sus padres organizaron todo sin saber que ella estaba embarazada, querían un buen futuro para ella.

Me llamo Nara Shikamaru, tengo 22 años, divorciado, tengo un hijo de 1 año y medio, por el momento vivo en mi departamento en Konoha y soy un completo idiota que dejó ir a la mujer de su vida a los brazos de otro hombre.

¿Ese hombre?

Ese hombre no es nada menos ni nada más que Uchiha Sasuke. Uno de los más temidos y serios de todo Konoha. El tipo ni siquiera la miraba cuando eran menores y ahora no quería ni que saliera de casa.

– ¿Qué hago aquí?

Salí de casa caminando sin saber a donde iba, solo sabía que la gente me miraba y hablaban, cuando me paraba y los miraba de frente, se ponían nerviosos y se echaban a correr.

– ¡Madre!

De pronto la voz de un niño me sacó de mis pensamientos, cuando lo miré supe al instante quien era.

–Kenta, hijo. ¿No te he dicho que no corras así? Puedes tropezarte.

Entonces la vi, era ella, sus cabellos rosados, su voz algo chillona, piel pálida y ojos color jade. Era ya tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la vi que ya hasta me sorprende que tan maravillosa se volvió. Su nombre actual, Uchiha Sakura pero antes, era Haruno Sakura, de alguna forma lo prefiero así...Kenta no creció con la ausencia de un padre.

¡¿Pero a quien quiero engañar?! ¡Ese bastardo se quedó con mi gran amor y para colmo, mi hijo también!

–Mamí...

Ella me miró, sus ojos estaban muy húmedos, llenos de lágrimas, dudas, coraje, sobre todo coraje.

–Vamos a casa Kenta.

– ¡Sakura espera!

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Hablar contigo, ¿se puede?

–Tú y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar.

–Te equivocas...

Miré al niño, tenia mi mismo color de cabello, pero la piel, ojos, inocencia y dulzura de su madre, entonces ella de nuevo me miró a mi.

–Yo...

–Sakura por favor.

– ¿Y ella...y Temari?

Le mostré mi mano, nada, no había rastro del anillo de casados.

–Ya veo... ¿y tú hijo?

–Iré a verlo los fines de semana, no tengo intenciones de volver por otra razón.

Ella se quedó en silencio, pero entonces los pequeños pasos de Kenta acercándose a mi la despertaron.

– ¿Papí?

Oh, el niño no era tonto como el _**supuesto** **padre**_, sino un pequeño genio como yo lo era. Solamente tuve que sonreírle para que me abrazará la pierna, entonces Sakura se nos acercó lentamente y tomó al niño en brazos, se dio la vuelta, empezó pero luego se detuvo.

–Sasuke llevará a Kenta a visitar a sus padres mañana...se quedarán ahí dos días.

–Bien... ¿mañana a las 6 en mi casa, te parece?

–Claro, ahí estaré.

Supongamos que estuve **_satisfecho _**con esa respuesta, me fui al departamento, tomé un baño y ordené una pizza, esa noche llegaría Chouji e Ino por la bienvenida y seguro que se quedarían hasta muy tarde.

Por lo último que supe, Ino se casó con ese tal Sai, segundo mejor amigo de Sakura. El tipo nos pedía permiso a Chouji y a mi para poder casarse con ella por que nuestra opinión era importante para el, que problemático es.

–Ya va ser hora que lleguen esos dos...

Chouji, por el otro lado, no se donde, como, ni cuando coña fue que se encontró a una mujer _**ex Miss Konoha**_, 3 años mayor que el y terminó casado con ella.

–Que lata me darán...

**Al** **siguiente** **día **

–Me alegro que hayas venido, Sakura.

Ella me sonrió y se sentó en el sillón, rápido me di cuenta que aún no había limpiado el desorden _**desastre **_de anoche.

–Lo siento, ¡sacaré eso de aquí!

–Hm.

Pude notar como su sonrisa creció, muy bella. Me gustaba cuando sonreía, era como una pequeña diosa a quien no me molestaría en nada, adorar.

–Sin mí siempre fuiste un desastre.

–Sigo siendo parte de eso...

Nos quedamos en el incomodo silencio, su sonrisa desapareció, volvió a como era estar junto a ese Uchiha.

_**"Rayos, Uchiha"**_

–Quiero recuperarte, Sakura.

– ¿He?

¡Joder! ¡¿Qué mierdas hice?! ¡Una metida de pata, eso es lo que hice! Pero ah...que problemático es todo en cuestión del amor.

La miré de nuevo, no estaba confundida, ni enojada, ni triste, estaba avergonzada, totalmente colorada de oreja a oreja, era tanta ternura, que quería hacerla mía de nuevo, solamente mía.

Entonces sin preguntarle, la besé, la besé apasionadamente hasta que mis pulmones a gritos me pedían oxigeno, en un dos por tres la tenía sobre mi cama, seguía siendo más pequeña que yo. Empecé de nuevo llenarla de besos, no me negó ninguno, aún me amaba, tanto como yo a ella, sin decirnos nada, la fui desvistiendo, desnudándola completamente y ella a mí.

Esa noche era fría, al punto de congelar pero nada de eso había en la habitación.

Calor...si...eso era lo que se sentía, su respiración debajo mi cuello, sus caricias, su roce...era un adicto a ella.

Me permitió lamer cada rincón de su pequeño cuerpo, desde su frente, sus labios, su cuello, sus dos hermosos, redondos y confortables pechos.

– _¡Ahh...!_

Lamiendo cada gota de sudor que me encontraba, aun que fuese algo salado, también lo sentí dulce, ah dulce, un delicioso sabor que me volvía loco.

–Sakura...

–S-Shikamaru...

Bajé más, más y más todavía, hasta quedar entre sus piernas, no quiso mirar, estaba demasiado roja, tanto que parecía tomate, entonces lamí cada centímetro de su parte intima, desde arriba hacia bajo y viceversa.

**_"Dulce..."_**

Hermoso sabor que casi había olvidado.

_**"Exquisito..."**_

Metí mi lengua dentro de ella.

– _¡Oh...!_

Saboreaba cada lado, cada parte, ese liquido delicioso que mi preciada Sakura llevaba dentro...si, **MI** preciada Sakura.

–Hmn...

Me levanté y la acerqué rápidamente a mí al mismo tiempo penetrándola.

_**"Dios..."**_

– _¡Ahh!_

Ella nunca dejó de ser mía, seguía amándome, seguía pensando, soñando, preocupándose...por mí.

Todo este tiempo, siempre fue mía.

La besé, una y otra vez.

–Perdón, no debí dejarte, debí...debí haber hecho lo nuestro público hace mucho tiempo...

–No hay nada que perdonar, yo...yo también debí hacerlo.

Nos miramos por un largo rato mientras seguía devorando cada parte de ella, de su interior y exterior, una, dos, tres y más veces hasta empezar a temblar.

– ¿Sakura...?

– ¿S-Si?

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

–Si...

* * *

Espero les haya gustado la historia, si quieren que haga alguna sobre cualquier tema, puede pedírmelo, ya sea de diferente pareja y así, pero si es en otro anime pues eso depende si lo haya visto jaja ^^' Igualmente, gracias de nuevo por leer.

Hasta pronto ;)


End file.
